Final del sueño
by Caro-11
Summary: Se acabaron las fiestas y celebraciones, no hay tiempo para descansar y recordar el pasado. Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos y ocultándonos para sobrevivir, sin mas esperanza que dormir lo suficiente para seguir huyendo. Es mi primer Fic! por favor no sean tan duros!
1. Chapter 1

Hola!  
bueno... este es mi primer Fic! espero que les guste!

─ Diálogos ─

─ "_P__ensamientos" ─_

_Recuerdos_

Disclaimer (no estoy segura si se escriba así): Ni Tokyo Mew Mew ni sus personajes me perteneces

sin mas... la historia!

* * *

En un lugar abandonado, se escucha un pequeño sollozo.

─ ¿Por qué?, ¿porque todo termino así?, ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? ─ decía una pequeña niña, cubierta de mugre y con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

Todo está destruido a su alrededor, está en un pequeño agujero, en lo que parece, solía ser un gran edificio.

─no te preocupes, ya verás que saldremos de esto ─ le decía otra chica, más alta pero en iguales condiciones que la primera, de manera reconfortante ─ pero, por ahora debes dormir, ve con tus hermanos, Descansa un poco ─

─ Ichigo-neechan, ¿no estas cansada también?, también deberías dormir─ dijo la más pequeña secándose las lágrimas.

─ Tranquila Pudding, estoy bien, ve con tus hermanos y descansa un rato, yo haré guardia primero, luego cambiamos ─ respondió a la más pequeña.  
─ está bien, Ichigo-neechan ─ dijo Pudding, sabía que no podía discutir con Ichigo, y ahora menos, pues estaba cansada de tanto llorar.

POV Ichigo

─ "_Pero… ella tiene razón, ¿cómo llegamos a esto?.."._ ─ pensaba Ichigo mientras suspiraba ─ "_mañana se cumplen tres meses desde que comenzó todo, sucedió tan rápido…" _─ miro a la pequeña dormir junto a sus cinco hermanos ─ "_Pudding ha cambiado tanto, sus sonrisas y su alegría se han esfumado, pero no la culpo, creo que esto nos ha cambiado a todos… desearía que esto nunca hubiera pasado" _─ se decía a si misma mientras una lagrima traicionera se escapaba y era limpiada con rapidez.

_FLASH BACK_

─ _FELICIDADES _─ _se decían unos a otros mientras celebraban _

─ _Ahora unas palabras de la líder del equipo _─ _dijo Keichiro animando a Ichigo a que dijera algo_

─ _etto… bueno, no soy muy buena con las palabras, pero creo que todas nos esforzamos mucho y todas dimos lo mejor para vencer a Deep Blue, por lo que quiero felicitarlas, sé que ya ha pasado un año, pero me alegra ver que seguimos siendo como una familia, gracias a todos, LOS QUIERO! _─ _ dijo Ichigo _

─ _Tienes razón, no eres buena con las palabras_─ _dijo Mint burlándose de Ichigo _

─ _MINT! _─ _grito Ichigo furiosa_ _iniciando una nueva pelea._

─ _se ve que nunca cambiarán_─ _dijo Zakuro_

_Y así, entre juegos, risas y peleas infantiles, como las llamaba Ryo, paso la tarde._

─ _Bueno, ya tenemos que irnos, gracias por la fiesta Keichiro-san, Shirogane-san _─ _dijo Lettuce despidiéndose  
_─ _adiós! _─ _se despidieron las demás  
_─ _¿Qué le pasa a Ichigo-neechan, na no da?_─ _Preguntaba una curiosa Pudding al ver a su amiga distraída_

─ ¿_Estás pensando en Aoyama-kun? _─ _se aventuró a preguntar tímidamente Lettuce._

─ _uh?... eh… no, no es eso, estaba pensando en otra cosa… _─ _dijo Ichigo un poco distraída_

─ _Es cierto, él se fue a Inglaterra un mes después de que vencimos a Deep blue, no? _─ _Dijo Zakuro  
_─ _si, así es _─ _dijo Ichigo aun distraída _─ _Pero… no era eso en lo que pensaba… _─

─ _ah no? Entonces en qué? _─ _pregunto Mint con una sonrisa picara_

─ _en los cyniclones─ respondió con simpleza Ichigo, todas se quedaron en silencio _─ _Bueno aquí nos separamos_, _hasta luego chicas_─ _dijo Ichigo con la mejor sonrisa que le pudo salir. Todas sabían los sentimientos de Ichigo hacia Kisshu, y sabían que no le gustaba tocar el tema, pues lo extrañaba mucho. Se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos muy tarde y se arrepentía de ello._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Un ruido saca a Ichigo de sus recuerdos

─ "_oh no_" ─ pensó Ichigo, rápidamente fue a despertar a Pudding y a sus hermanos ─ Pudding ─ dijo en un susurro ─ Rápido, despierta, ayúdame a despertar a tus hermanos ─  
─ Ichigo-neechan, ¿Qué sucede? ─ pregunto la pequeña aun adormilada

─ están aquí ─ respondió una muy seria Ichigo ─ hay que irnos, RÁPIDO! ─

Fin del primer capítulo.

* * *

Se que es un poco corto, pero es el primer capitulo :P

Espero Reviews (si se escribe así?) diciéndome si les gusto, si no y consejos para mejorar! :D

Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí el segundo capitulo de esta historia!

Quería agradecer a (suena como si fuera a dar un discurso XD) kiara-chan y a LoveKisshu1 por ser mis primeros Reviews! de verdad me hicieron muy, muy, muy, muy feliz! :'3

**_Notas:_**

─ Diálogos ─

─ "_P__ensamientos" ─_

_Recuerdos_

Disclaimer: Ni Tokyo Mew Mew ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

En la oscuridad de la noche, se ve un pequeño grupo de personas corriendo entre los escombros.

─ ¡Rápido! ─ decía quién iba a la cabeza.

─ Ichigo-neechan, no podemos más, están muy cansados─ decía preocupada Mew Pudding.

Mew Ichigo se detuvo.

─ les llevamos un poco de ventaja─ dijo mirando a todas direcciones ─ ¡miren!, hay una puerta, vamos a esconderos allá, ¿pueden aguantar hasta allá?─ pregunto con preocupación Mew Ichigo

─ Heicha no… ─ dijo Chincha ─ aguantara ─ completo Honcha, mientras los dos hermanos restantes sostenían a su hermana menor que se acababa de desmayar por el cansancio.

─Heicha! ─ dijo muy preocupada Mew Pudding

─ Tranquila, yo la llevo… ─ dijo Mew Ichigo igual de preocupada ─ ¿y ustedes? ¿Están bien? ─ pregunto mirando con preocupación al pequeño grupo.

─si─ asintieron los restantes.

─ entonces démonos prisa─ dijo mirando la calle que acaban de pasar, a la cual alcanza a llegar un chirrido metálico que les hiela la sangre ─¡Rápido! ─ repitió la mayor con un temor palpable en su voz.

El pequeño grupo corrió hasta una pequeña casa la cual estaba en un mejor estado que otras. Entraron con cuidado a la sala de estar, donde había muebles en mal estado y desgarrados cuadros en la pared, Mew Ichigo tomo un cojín que no estaba en tan mal estado y recostó a la pequeña en este, los demás siguieron su ejemplo y se acomodaron en una esquina.

_POV ICHIGO_

─ Pudding, voy a revisar la casa, si ves o escuchas algo, quiero que tomes a tus hermanos y salgan de aquí, ¿entendiste? ─ le dije para que estuviera alerta

─pero… ─ iba a refutar pero no la deje

─ pregunte si entendiste ─Le dije con un tono que daba a entender que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

─ está bien─ dijo resignada Mew Pudding, sé que si algo llega a ocurrir no quiere dejarme, pero ella debe pensar en sus hermanos.

Con esto dejo a Pudding a cargo mientras voy a inspeccionar la casa. Reviso el primer piso y no hay nada, ahora voy al segundo, me pregunto qué familia habrá vivido aquí. Termino de subir las escaleras y abro la primera puerta, me encuentro un cuarto que parece pertenecía a una niña, hay muchas partes de peluches regados por el suelo y parece que muchos tenían corazones, veo lo que parece fue un escritorio, pero ahora está destruido y hay muchos papeles regados por el suelo, entre estos encuentro lo que parecía ser una carta de amor, eso me hace recordar…

_FIN POV ICHIGO_

_FLASH BACK_

_Ichigo acaba de despedirse de sus amigas y se ve que esta distraída, antes de llegar a su casa, se detiene y toma otro camino._

─ _antes de ir a casa visitaré ese lugar… _─ _dijo al aire una muy pensante Ichigo._

_Caminó hasta que llegó a una calle muy especial para ella y se detuvo frente a un edificio en específico._

─ _fue aquí, ¿no?, aquí me robaste mi primer beso, y aquí comenzó nuestra historia_─ _dijo con voz temblorosa Ichigo _─ _si tan solo… no me hubiera tardado tanto en entender mis sentimientos, si tan solo… me hubiera dado cuenta antes que Masaya era solo una tonta obsesión, si tan solo… esa vez me hubiera ido contigo como me lo pediste… pero el pasado no se puede cambiar y con desear no puedo solucionar nada… pero… yo… te extraño tanto… _─ _decía en medio del llanto _─ ¡_KISSHU!_ ─ _gritó mientras se desahogaba. _

_FIN FLASH BACK _

─ "_Deja de pensar en estupideces Ichigo, ¡reacciona!" _─ se regañaba mentalmente la peli-rosa ─ "_eso está en el pasado, así que supéralo"_─ terminó mientras dejaba el trozo de papel en el suelo_._

De repente un grito desgarrador inundo la casa, las pupilas de Ichigo se contrajeron, corrió al primer piso temiendo lo peor ─_"no, no puede ser… les dije que se mantuvieran en silencio…"_ ─ pensó desesperada bajando las escaleras para llegar con los pequeños.

Cuando llego la sala de estar no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…

Un ser espeluznante tenía su sucia y fea garra delantera sobre Mew Pudding, su fétida boca emanaba nauseabundos olores, una fina hilera de dientes como colmillos, y en el centro de estos un colmillo enorme surge, tanto de la parte superior como la inferior, sobre la boca, unas fosas nasales enormes, inhalan el aire con premura, buscando absorber todo aroma en el aire. No tiene ojos ni oídos, cosa que agradece Mew Ichigo Porque si no los niños no estarían vivos en la esquina, detrás de un viejo sofá destrozado.

La gran bestia, con garras en 4 las patas que se asemejan a las de las arañas, su jorobado lomo de piel café grisácea, arrugada y sin pelo, parece que guardara todo lo que esa criatura necesitara para sobrevivir en soledad.

Al ver que su pequeña amiga no espero más y atacó, saco una vieja daga que cargaba consigo desde que inicio todo, se acercó con intenciones de herirlo y darle una oportunidad a Mew Pudding de escapar, con lo que no conto fue que esta horrible bestia sintió su olor y la golpeó con una de sus patas libres, estrellándola contra una de las desgastadas paredes de la casa, destruyéndola. Mew Ichigo se levantó con dificultad, volvió a escuchar un pequeño grito de su compañera, con mirada decidida volvió a atacar con el mismo resultado, no podía acercarse, empezaba a desesperarse, podía ver como Mew Pudding le pedía ayuda con la mirada, mientras poco a poco iba perdiendo sangre por culpa de la bestia.

Mew Ichigo arremetió otra vez contra la bestia, esquivo uno de los ataques, luego clavo la daga en una de las patas del monstruo, este al sentir la daga, soltó una especie de sonido ensordecedor, que era una mezcla de rugido y grito desgarrador de niño pequeño, al mismo tiempo que libero a Mew Pudding de su agarre, cosa que Mew Ichigo aprovechó, agarro a su amiga y la llevó junto a los más pequeños.

La bestia enfurecida comenzó a destruir todo, hasta que se detuvo abruptamente, movía su cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente mientras se podía ver como aspiraba el turbio aire, hasta que se detuvo en dirección a una ventana al lado contrario del grupo, de un salto la atraviesa, enseguida se escuchan disparos, el monstro ruge de nuevo.

Mew Ichigo mira asustada, el hueco en la pared por donde segundos antes la bestia había saltado, mientras trata de detener la hemorragia.

─ ¿Cómo está? ─ pregunto Hanacha entre sollozos.

─ Bien, estoy deteniendo la hemorragia, pronto dejara de sangrar─ decía de manera reconfortante Mew Ichigo

─ Su brazo… ─ dijo Lucha ─ sangra mucho… ─ continuó Chincha ─ igual su espalda… ─terminó Honcha, mientras lloraban.

─ No… se pre… preocupen─ dijo con dificultad Mew Pudding tratando de tranquilizar a sus hermanos.

─ Pudding, no hables…─ dijo con preocupación Mew Ichigo ─ ¿Cómo esta Heicha? ─ preguntó

─ ella sigue… ─ inició Hanacha ─ desmayada… ─ terminó Chincha, ambos aun llorando

Mew Ichigo continuaba tratando evitar que ese líquido vital dejara de salir del cuerpo de su pequeña amiga, mientras continuaba escuchando los disparos, explosiones, gritos y rugidos de la batalla que se estaba llevado acabo fuera de esa vieja y destruida casa.

─ "_la resistencia" _─ pensó Mew Ichigo ─ _"debo llamarlos, pero no puedo dejar a Pudding, debo detener la hemorragia primero…" _─

Pronto dejaron de sonar aquellos indicios de la batalla que estaba ocurriendo afuera, Mew Ichigo supo así que habían aniquilado a aquel monstro, escuchó pasos que se acercaban a la casa, sabía que los de la resistencia se acercaban, necesitaba que los encontraran, llevaban días buscándolos, ahora serían ellos los que los encontrarían, estarían a salvo, la resistencia los protegería. Pero de repente, hubo un ruido que puso alerta a la joven, sin embargo era solo un gato que salía de su escondite, un agujero en lo que quedaba de una de las paredes de esa vieja casa, después de eso escucho los pasos alejarse

─ ¡NO SE VAYAN! ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ! ¡NECESITAMOS AYUDA! ─ gritaba desesperada Mew Ichigo, aun sabiendo que podían haber más de aquellos seres cerca y que podrían escucharla, sin embargo sus suplicas parecieron no ser escuchadas, pues ella pudo oír como los autos en los que la resistencia se movilizaba se ponían en marcha.

Ya era de noche, habían decidido quedarse en lo que quedaba de esa vieja y abandonada casa, por el bien de Pudding y Heicha, esta última ya había despertado horas antes, pero Ichigo le dijo que durmiera por otro rato; Ichigo logro detener la hemorragia de Pudding después de un rato, y de las habitaciones consiguió unas viejas sabanas las cuales utilizo para retirar el exceso de sangre y vendar la herida de Pudding, y cobijas para que los pequeños pudieran dormir.

─ Ichigo, ¿porque la resistencia… ─ comenzó a preguntar Honcha ─… no nos rescató? ─ termino Lucha.

─ Creo… que creyeron que el monstruo perseguía al gato, y le restaron importancia… ─ dijo Ichigo

─ Pero, ¿no escucharon los gritos? ─ pregunto Chincha ─ No tiene sentido ─ concluyo Hanacha

─ Si lo tiene ─ corrigió Ichigo ─ sus armas, los autos, los radios y todo lo que deben llevar, pudo haber ahogado mi pedido de auxilio. Pero, no piensen en ello, mejor vayan a dormir, ¿sí? ─

Los pequeños asintieron y se fueron a dormir en la improvisada cama hecha de pedazos de cojines que habían armado al llegar a esa vieja casa antes del ataque del monstruo, junto a sus hermanas mientras, nuevamente, Ichigo hacía guardia.

─ "E_stuvimos tan cerca, pero… no podía dejar a Pudding, no me arrepiento… los volveremos a encontrar…" _─ Pensó Ichigo mientras se acercaba a una de las ventanas, o lo que quedaba de una, y miraba al cielo estrellado mientras dejaba escapar un triste suspiro.

Fin del segundo capítulo…

* * *

y hasta aquí el segundo capitulo! :D

Que les pareció? Tienen alguna duda?

Espero sus Reviews! (los cuales me hacen muy feliz! :D)

Gracias por leer! nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! (eso sonó todo comercial de TV XD)


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola!_ bueno... aquí el capitulo 3 de esta historia :D

De verdad agradezco mucho sus reviews me hacen muy, muy, muy, muy, muy feliz :'3  
"F" de verdad lo crees? gracias! que emoción :3

**_Notas:_**

─ Diálogos ─

─ "_P__ensamientos" ─_

_Recuerdos_

Disclaimer: Ni Tokyo Mew Mew ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Ichigo se despertó sobresaltada, no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado dormida, era peligroso que todos durmieran a la vez, por eso siempre hacia guardia, pero, llevaba ya varios días sin descansar, era lógico que se quedara dormida.

─ "_que estúpida, como pude quedarme dormida" _─ se regañaba mentalmente Ichigo ─"_pude haber puesto a los pequeños en peligro" _─

─ Lamentamos despertarte Ichigo-neechan ─ decía Pudding ─ estábamos revisando que provisiones nos quedaban y que podíamos encontrar en la casa que nos sirviera ─

─ no te preocupes. ¿Que han encontrado? ─ preguntó Ichigo.

─ No mucho ─ dijo un deprimido Hanacha.

─ Está bien, ¿todos descansaron? ─ pregunto Ichigo, retomando su papel de líder en el grupo. Recibió una afirmación de parte de todos ─ muy bien, Pudding ¿Cómo está tu herida? ─

─ está bien, puedo moverme y ya no sangra ─ asintió sería.

─ Entonces recojamos todo y vayámonos de aquí ─ ordeno Ichigo a lo que todos se pusieron manos a la obra y en un par de minutos ya estaban listos para salir.

─ Etto… Ichigo… ¿no podemos comer algo antes de irnos? ─ pregunto tímidamente Heicha.

Ichigo se arrodillo ante ella para quedar a su altura ─ lo siento, sé que tienen hambre ─ dijo mirándolos a todos y regresando la mirada ala pequeña ─ pero nos queda poca comida, vamos a buscar un centro comercial o algo por el estilo para reabastecernos y podremos comer, ¿sí? ─ dijo con una voz dulce.

─ Está bien ─ dijo la pequeña.

─ Muy bien ─ Ichigo se levantó mientras se colgaba al hombro la desgastada maleta que encontraron los niños antes, para cargar con lo poco que tenían ─ Iré primero, Hanacha, Heicha y Chincha, irán segundos, asegúrense de cuidar de su hermana; Lucha y Honcha irán terceros y Pudding tu cerraras la marcha, sigan el paso, traten de no quedarse, avísenme cualquier cosa ¿de acuerdo? ─

─ ¡Hai! ─ respondieron todos y así se pusieron en marcha.

_POV ICHIGO_

Hemos estado caminando desde hace horas y no encontramos un dichoso supermercado, un centro comercial, ni siquiera una tienda. Los pequeños estaban cansados así que los deje descansando en lo que parecía ser un edificio que no estaba en tan malas condiciones a cuidado de Pudding, mientras yo sigo buscando un lugar para reabastecernos, sé que no es la mejor idea, dejarlos solos, pero me muevo más rápido sola y en mi forma Mew; necesito encontrar algo que comer, no creo que lo que tenemos nos dure mucho.

_FIN POV ICHIGO_

Ichigo se movía con rapidez entre los edificios, o lo que quedaba ellos ─ "_No reconozco esta parte de la ciudad… pero que esperaba, después de lo que paso, las ruinas se ven todas iguales… ¿Qué es eso?" _─ Se preguntaba mentalmente Mew Ichigo mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a un callejón donde salían unos ruidos. Miró por el borde de la pared con mucha precaución; sin embargo casi suelta un grito al ver lo que originaba el ruido.

El cadáver de un hombre estaba en el suelo, una maleta a su lado aparentemente llena, fue en lo primero que se percató después del impacto inicial. Sin embargo, tendría que pasar por encima de esas dos criaturas que estaban devorando ávidamente el cadáver. Hienas, probablemente sobrevivientes del extinto zoológico.

Mew Ichigo miro el callejón buscando una forma de llegar a la maleta sin tener que enfrentar a las hambrientas hienas. En eso vio que a, más o menos, un metro de la maleta y unos metros por encima había unas escaleras de emergencia.

─ "_tal vez… si soy lo suficientemente rápida…" _─ Pensaba Mew Ichigo mientras observaba a las ocupadas hienas.

Mew Ichigo cerró los ojos e inhalo, lento y profundo, en cuanto los abrió tenía una mirada decidida.

─ "_Debo llevar comida a los pequeños"_ ─

Con ese pensamiento en mente, saco la pequeña daga, su fiel compañera desde que inicio todo, y salió a correr al interior del oscuro callejón. Las hienas al escucharla se pusieron alerta, y al verla se abalanzaron contra ella, sin embargo, Mew Ichigo fue más rápida y salto sobre las Hienas aterrizando junto al cadáver al agarrar la maleta se dio cuenta que esta seguía siendo agarrada por la fría y tiesa mano de su dueño. Las Hienas volvieron a atacar a Mew Ichigo, mientras esta trataba de soltar la maleta; estaban cerca cuando volvió a saltar quedando a espaldas de estas, las cuales se voltearon y comenzaron a reír ─ "_como si se burlaran" _─ pensaba con ira creciente en su interior. Así, se puso en defensa, una de las Hienas saltó hacia Mew Ichigo, y esta sin dudar ni un segundo le atravesó el pecho con la daga.

Mew Ichigo soltó un quejido de dolor al sentir los dientes de la otra Hiena clavándose en su pierna, lo que le costó la vida, pues al estarle mordiendo la pierna, Mew Ichigo aprovecho y clavo repetidas veces su daga en la espala de la hiena hasta que esta dejo de moverse.

Mew Ichigo volvió a su "forma humana" y, con una mirada fría, liberó la pierna de las fauces del animal, limpio su daga con una de sus sucias mangas mientras se acercó cojeando a la maleta y la arrebató de las manos de lo que una vez fue una persona; la abrió y encontró provisiones para un par de días más. Ahora, debía volver con los pequeños, después revisaría su herida.

Todos estaban alegres de verla regresar, aunque Pudding al verla herida se preocupó, pero Ichigo le restó importancia.

─ Tranquila Pudding, me vendaré la herida y descansaré un poco, ¿te parece bien? ¿Podrías hacer guardia? ─ Decía Ichigo tratando de tranquilizar a la menor.

─ Está bien ─ dijo con un suspiro y no muy convencida Pudding.

─ Despiértame cuando sea hora del cambio de guardia ─ ordeno Ichigo mientras se iba a recostar, y al hacerlo no pudo evitar perderse en sus recuerdos.

_FLASH BACK_

_Después de desahogarse Ichigo se levantó de donde había estado llorando y se fue a su casa._

_Cuando llego, encontró una nota de sus padres que decían que habían tenido que salir por asuntos de trabajo y que regresarían tarde en la noche, que no los esperara, con esto en mente Ichigo se preparó algo de comer y se fue a ver la televisión. Mientras pasaba los canales vio algo que le llamo la atención, paro en el canal de noticias y le subió el volumen._

─ _Así es, se ha confirmado que han visto cosas extrañas en el campo, algunos afirman ver luces, otros que hay naves extrañas, algunos, más osados, han dicho ver robots en los campos _─ _decía un reportero._

─ "_Que extraño… pero Ryo no ha dicho nada así que no debe ser grave" _─ _pensaba Ichigo pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otra noticia._

─ _También, en las mismas zonas que afirman haber visto estos acontecimientos, ha habido una gran cantidad de desapariciones, si alguien sabe algo de alguna de las personas de la siguiente lista por favor llame al número en pantalla _─

_Ichigo apago el televisor negando el rumbo que sus pensamientos estaban tomando _─ _"Si algo estuviera ocurriendo, Ryo nos avisaría" _─ _pensó antes de irse a dormir._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Fin del tercer capítulo.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Que les pareció? ¿alguna duda? ¿algún comentario, sugerencia, queja?

por fa dejen revews!

tratare de actualizar todos los Viernes (eso sonó muy German XD) o en su defecto los sábados :D

Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! aquí el capitulo 4!

**_Notas:_**

─ Diálogos ─

─ "_P__ensamientos" ─_

_Recuerdos_

Disclaimer: Ni Tokyo Mew Mew ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

_ICHIGO POV_

Los últimos días, hemos estado moviéndonos más de lo normal, casi sin descanso, los pequeños no aguantaran mucho si seguimos así; Heicha ha vuelto a desmayarse, la estoy cargando en mi espalda mientras buscamos un escondite "seguro". La comida casi se nos ha acabado, en la maleta que encontré, no había mucho, después de racionarla vi que nos duraría más o menos cuatro días, bastante tiempo teniendo en cuenta la poca comida que había y el hecho de que somos un grupo numeroso; de los cuatro días han pasado dos.

También encontramos un mapa de la ciudad en la maleta, es extraño, tiene puntos marcados con "X", algunos los reconocí, otros no, hemos estado visitando estos puntos, aunque hasta ahora solo hemos encontrado dos, pudimos ver que eran tiendas, pero no encontramos mucho que digamos. Creo que los lugares con una "X" son lugares donde podemos conseguir comida.

─ Ichigo-neechan mira, allí hay un hueco en la pared… ¿podemos descansar? – me pregunto Pudding.

– Si, pero antes revisaré que nadie más lo esté ocupando – le respondo, mientras bajo a Heicha de mi espalda y se la dejo a uno de los cuatrillizos, creo era Lucha, pero aún me cuesta trabajo reconocerlos cuando no hablan.

El agujero en la pared no era muy grande y es difícil de ver, es un buen escondite, por lo que hay la posibilidad de que no este vacío.

Saco mi pequeña daga y me acerco lentamente al agujero en la pared mientras los demás me siguen de cerca. En cuanto llego hecho un vistazo a dentro y lo que veo me sorprende, dos niños. El muchacho, de no más de 12 años, tiene cabello café claro al igual que sus ojos, tiene un saco negro que no tiene una manga y un pantalón que en un tiempo fue azul, pero ahora esta tan sucio que apenas se puede ver su color original; la niña calculo tiene 8 años, su cabello es igual al del muchacho pero sus ojos son más oscuros, lleva una chaqueta que le queda muy grande, que listos, eso la debe cubrir del frio. En cuanto me ven se asustan y la niña se esconde detrás del muchacho, deben ser hermanos. Pudding se asoma por mi hombro y sé que en cuanto los ve se preocupa por ellos, ambos están en muy malas condiciones, se nota que no han comido desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no podemos hacer nada, los miro fría mente y me doy la vuelta para buscar otro lugar para escondernos, pero Pudding, se adentra y les da una sonrisa.

– Tranquilos, no les haremos daño, solo buscamos un lugar donde descansar, ¿podemos quedarnos aquí con ustedes? – les pregunta con voz calmada y tratando de transmitirles confianza.

– Pudding – digo severamente, ella se voltea con preocupación en los ojos.

– No podemos dejarlos – Aunque haya perdido toda su alegría no ha perdido su bondadoso corazón, desearía decir lo mismo de mí, pero no es así.

Me acerco a ella para poder susurrarle – No sabemos quiénes son y si viajen solos lo cual dudo, son niños. –

– ¡Exacto! Son niños, no podemos dejarlos. – Me dice molesta y se acerca a ellos – Me llamo Pudding, ¿y ustedes? –

En ese momento los hermanos de Pudding entran y, por sus miradas, supe que estaban tan sorprendidos como yo al verlos, es casi imposible que dos niños pudieran sobrevivir todo lo que ha pasado solos; nuestro caso es diferente, somos dos ex-súper heroínas cuidando a cinco pequeños.

– ¿Quiénes… – comienza a decir Hanacha –…son ellos? – termina Honcha

El muchacho, que hasta el momento no había parado de mirarnos con desconfianza abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver el resto de nuestro grupo – Mi nombre es Yukio Y ella es mi hermana menor Nana – Dijo con cautela – ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –

– Mi nombre es Pudding, ellos son mis hermanos y ella es Ichigo – Dijo Pudding sin quitar su sonrisa.

– ¿Cómo es que han sobrevivido siendo un grupo tan grande? – pregunto regresando a su mirada desconfiada.

– Eso podríamos preguntarte nosotros ¿Cómo es que dos niños como ustedes han sobrevivido tanto tiempo solos? – Dije en tono cortante

– ¡Ichigo! – Pudding me reprendió, luego volvió a mirar a los niños y regresando a su voz calmada les dijo – Perdónenla, pero debido a las circunstancias confía poco en las personas –

– Tranquila, quiere protegerlos como yo a mi hermana – dijo el muchacho dándome una media sonrisa

Un ruido hizo que todos volteáramos a ver la entrada del agujero, nos relajamos en cuanto vimos que los producía: Heicha estaba despertando.

Antes de que pudieran darme cuenta sus cinco hermanos ya estaban sobre ella, así que tuve que decirles que le dieran algo de espacio para que pudiera respirar.

– Onee-chan… – decía en un débil susurro Heicha.

– Tranquila, estoy aquí – le dijo Pudding mientras la tomaba de la mano.

– T… te… tengo hambre – Decía muy débil.

Inmediatamente Pudding me miro como pidiéndome permiso, en cualquier otro momento le diría que sí sin pensarlo, pero ahora sé que Pudding no dejara que todos nosotros comamos mientras esos dos niños nos observan. No puedo darles la comida, pero la mirada que Pudding me da, y ver a la pequeña Heicha ya sin energías me hace tomar la decisión.

Me descuelgo la maleta y saco las porciones del día y las reparto; mientras lo hago puedo sentir la mirada de los dos niños y de Pudding sobre mí, así les doy a los niños mis dos porciones, la de hoy y la de mañana. En cuanto lo hago, los niños se abalanzan sobre la comida como si no la hubieran visto en mucho tiempo, lo cual es lo más probable. – _"¿Hace cuánto que no comían?" – _me pregunto, pero en cuanto el pensamiento llega lo rechazo, algo no está bien con estos niños, es casi imposible que hayan sobrevivido solos todo este tiempo.

– No coman tan rápido que se enfermaran – la voz de Pudding me saco de mis pensamientos. Los dos niños, apenados, comienzan a comer más despacio.

Los hermanos Fong se acomodaron en un rincón del agujero y comenzaron a comer en silencio, Pudding aún no ha tocado su comida, le está dando de comer a Heicha que apenas y tiene energía para masticar. Me acerco a la entrada de nuestro pequeño refugio para hacer guardia mientras los demás comen y sin que me dé cuenta me vuelvo a perder en mis recuerdos.

_FIN ICHIGO POV_

_FLASH BACK_

_El día en la escuela había sido normal, Ichigo durmiéndose en clases, los profesores regañándola, sus amigas hablando de diversos temas, en fin un día común y corriente. _

_Ichigo suspiraba pesadamente mientras maldecía su suerte, Ryo la había llamado porque tenía "algo importante que decirle", quien sabe que cosas del café querrá hablar. _

_Ichigo vuelve a suspirar antes de entrar al café, como aún es temprano, está cerrado y no hay nadie más en él, solo estaba Keichiro._

– _¡Oh! Momomiya-san, que bueno que llego, Shirogane-san llegara en cualquier momento, si desea puede ver la televisión en la cocina mientras le espera, yo debo resolver algunos asuntos, si me disculpa – Le dijo Keiichiro _

– "_Para que me llamo tan temprano si no iba a estar cuando llegara" – pensaba Ichigo mientras se dirigía a la cocina para ver televisión._

_Cuando llego vio que estaban en las noticias, la misma noticia del día anterior, solo que esta vez la lista de desaparecidos era más extensa._

– _Y por último la familia Aizawa es la que cierra la lista de desaparecidos del día de hoy, si tienen alguna… –_

_Ichigo estaba en shock – "Mint" – era lo único que podía pensar, ella les había dicho que se iría unos días de paseo con su familia a una casa en el campo, pero ahora su nombre y el del resto de su familia estaba en la lista de personas desaparecidas._

_Ichigo entro en estado de pánico y salió corriendo, cuando llego a la puerta se estrelló con alguien, Ryo acababa de entrar al Café y en cuanto vio a Ichigo le iba a gritar, pero se detuvo al ver las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro._

– _¡¿Ichigo?! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Por qué Lloras?! – preguntaba muy preocupado._

– _M… Mi…Mi… – trataba de decir Ichigo._

– _¡Ya Ichigo, cálmate y dime que sucede! – Decía al borde de los nervios Ryo._

– _¡MINT DESAPARECIÓ! Su… su nombre y el de su familia está en la lista de desparecidos – Decía Ichigo entre lágrimas. _

– _No, eso no puede ser…. Te debes estar confundiendo, Mint y su familia están de vacaciones en su casa en el campo – Dijo Ryo negando lo que le acababan de decir._

– _¡ESTABA VIENDO LAS NOTICIAS MIENTRAS LLEGABAS! ¡APARECIO SU NOMBRE ENTRE LA LISTA DE DESAPARECIDOS! – gritaba entre lágrimas Ichigo. _

_Ryo saco su celular y marco un número, espero, colgó y volvió a marcar, pero al parecer nadie contestaba._

– _¡Mini Mew! Busca la señal de Mint. – ordenaba Ryo._

– _Buscando… señal no encontrada, señal no encontrada – dijo Mini Mew con su voz robótica._

– _¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? Escuche gritos… – preguntaba Keiichiro que acababa de llegar._

– _¡Keiichiro! llama a las Mew's, tenemos una emergencia – decía muy serio Ryo, a lo cual el nombrado asintió y se fue._

_Para cuando llego el resto del equipo, Ichigo ya había dejado de llorar, aunque aún se encontraba en shock, y las demás estaban preocupadas al ver a líder de esa manera._

– _Chicas, las hemos llamado porque tenemos una emergencia, si han visto las noticias últimamente sabrán de lo que estoy hablando – decía muy serio Ryo._

– _Así que es cierto… – Dijo Zakuro con su tono neutral y despreocupado de siempre, pero en sus ojos se podía ver claramente todas las emociones que estaba teniendo en ese momento, preocupación, duda, miedo, entre otras._

– _Si… – Fue la simple respuesta de Ryo._

– _Pudding no entiende nada, na no da – Decía una muy confundida Pudding._

– _Iniciaremos un equipo de búsqueda – dijo Ryo ignorando a la pequeña._

– _Pero… ¿a quién buscaremos? – pregunto tímidamente Lettuce._

– _A Mint – respondió Ichigo con la cabeza gacha sabiendo que Ryo no quería decirlo._

– _¡¿Qué?! – gritaron sorprendidas Pudding y Lettuce al mismo tiempo._

– _Como escucharon, Mint y su familia están desaparecidas, así que su deber es encontrarlas – dijo Ryo sin quitar su tono serio._

_Luego de que las Mew's salieran del shock inicial, se dirigieron a la casa de campo de su amiga, pero jamás esperaron encontrar lo que vieron_

_FIN FLASH BACK _

Ichigo fue sacada de sur pensamientos por un ruido – _"Esto se está haciendo costumbre" – _ Pensaba Ichigo – _"Debo dejar de hacer eso, debo proteger a los pequeños" – _se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, hasta que volvió a escuchar el sonido que la saco de sus recuerdos en primer lugar, esta vez al reconocerlo se puso pálida, rápidamente entró e hizo que todos guardasen silencio; de nuevo el mismo sonido, un chirrido metálico que hiela la sangre.

Todos guardaban silencio rogando por que no los encontraran. Escuchan pasos, y de nuevo ese espeluznante sonido, luego silencio.

– "_Parece que no se han percatado que estamos aquí" –_ pensó con alivio Ichigo, sin embargo no se movieron ni hicieron ningún ruido por un buen rato. Ichigo les hizo señas a los demás para que guardaran silencio y salió a revisar que efectivamente se hubieran marchado.

Estaba revisando en la manzana cuando vio lo que parecía ser una tienda, cuando entro se sorprendió al ver que aún no había sido saqueada y que en esta podrían reabastecerse. Sin perder tiempo regresó a su pequeño escondite y les dijo a sus acompañantes lo que había encontrado, para poder hacer un "equipo de reabastecimiento".

Decidió que iría junto a Hanacha y Honcha mientras que Lucha y Chincha cuidaban de sus hermanas y de los dos misteriosos chicos. Así el pequeño grupo salió del escondite, con la esperanza creciendo en sus corazones poco a poco.

Fin del capítulo 4.

* * *

y hasta aquí el capitulo :3

Fue un poquito mas largo que los anteriores :P

ahora respondo los reviews:

F: Gracias, de verdad me haces muy feliz! :3 y si, si me dejan, dicen que mientras me guste y no sea nada malo no hay problema, aunque a mi hermano le encanta molestarme... Y una preguntilla me escribiste: "solo trata de hacer los capítulos más" pero lo dejaste ahí... Me alegra que te guste la historia :3

LoveKisshu1: También amo a German! :D Los Juegos Del Hambre?... no lo había pensado :P aunque a mi también me encantan :D aunque llore mucho con Sinsajo :'( jeje te mando un abrazo psicológico!

kiara-chan: jeje aquí esta el capitulo, me alegra que te guste :D

¿alguna duda, comentario, sugerencia, queja?

por fa dejen reviews!

Gracias a todos por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!  
Que pena con ustedes la demora, pero he tenido algunos contratiempos, reunión de familiares, remodelación de la casa para recibir el año nuevo, entre otras cosas.

Este es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho, pero tampoco es tan largo :P

Una pequeña advertencia, este capitulo tiene un poco mas de violencia que los anteriores...

Y antes de comenzar debo hacer algo que debí haber hecho desde el primer capitulo, pero se me olvido (jeje, soy un poco olvidadiza) Debo agradecer a mi hermano mayor quien me ha ayudado mucho en este fic.

Al final les haré una pregunta que es muy importante para el fic.

Bueno, sin mas el capitulo!

**_Notas:_**

─ Diálogos ─

─ "_P__ensamientos" ─_

_Recuerdos_

Disclaimer: Ni Tokyo Mew Mew ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Acababan de llegar a la tienda, los dos más pequeños estaban muy sorprendidos y emocionados de encontrar tanta comida. Lo primero que hicieron fue buscar algo donde cargar la comida, porque, aunque Ichigo hubiera llevado la maleta que tenían, la idea era recoger la mayor cantidad de comida.

– Miren, ¿esto servirá? – pregunto Hanacha mostrando un gran talego de tela.

– Si, es perfecto. Ahora hay que buscar comida, busquen principalmente enlatados, nos duraran más, si ven algún cuchillo o algo que sirva como arma, no duden en tomarlo, ¿entendieron? – les dijo Ichigo en voz baja a los dos pequeños.

– ¡Si! – respondieron al unísono.

– Bien, ahora, no se separen y no hagan ruido – Dicho esto comenzaron su búsqueda.

Pasado un rato, iban muy bien en su recolección y, hasta el momento, nadie los había visto. Ya habían llenado la maleta y el talego iba por la mitad. Los pequeños estaban muy emocionados, tanto que se atrevieron a coger unas golosinas para repartir en cuanto llegaran con los demás. Desde que todo comenzó no habían tenido el privilegio de comer dulce; sabían que sus hermanos y hermanas se pondrían muy felices, sobretodo Heicha.

– "_Hace tanto no los veo tan felices…" – _pensaba Ichigo mientras los miraba con ternura y tristeza mezcladas, luego de retirar su mirada de los pequeños para seguir buscando comida escucha un ruido – _"pasos" – _pensó alarmada, les hizo señas a los pequeños para que cogieran las maletas y se escondieran.

– Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿que tenemos aquí?... una ladrona… – dijo una voz ronca y profunda.

Ichigo muy despacio se dio la vuelta y encontró al dueño de la voz, era un hombre alto, fornido y muy desagradable, sin embargo Ichigo no retrocedió.

– Y vaya que es una ladrona muy linda… – dijo otro que acababa de salir de detrás del primero.

Poco a poco de todas las esquinas empezaron a salir hombres igual o más desagradables que los primeros, eran aproximadamente unos diez hombres, a pesar de esto Ichigo no retrocedió ni quito su mirada determinada del primer hombre – _"No puedo retroceder, no mostrare miedo, debo lograr que los pequeños escapen sin que los vean o pondremos en peligro a los demás" – _pensaba Ichigo_ – "Pero… ¿Cómo salir de esta?" –_

El segundo hombre se acercaba lentamente a Ichigo como si esta se tratase de un animal asustado que saldría corriendo al más mínimo movimiento, lo cual no estaba lejos de la realidad, a excepción de la parte de asustada, porque en ese momento Ichigo lo que menos tenia era miedo. En cuanto el hombre estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Ichigo, esta dio un salto digno de un gato, y aterrizo en una estantería, comenzó a correr por esta para alejar a los hombres de los pequeños.

– ¡ATRAPENLA! – apenas gritó esto el primer hombre todos los demás comenzaron a perseguir a Ichigo.

– "_¿Que haré? No me puedo transformar, eso solo empeoraría la situación… Debo salvar a los pequeños… pero… pero… ¿Cómo? Lo único que puedo hacer por el momento es alejarlos de donde están los pequeños…. Puedo salir de la tienda, que me sigan. Los alejo de la tienda y del escondite, después puedo perderlos en la ciudad…" – _Pensaba Ichigo mientras corría hacia la salida mientras esquivaba y golpeaba a quien tratara de agarrarla.

Ichigo casi llegaba a la puerta con el sentimiento de triunfo creciendo dentro de ella, el cual fue aniquilado cuando dos hombres más la bloquearon. Tuvo que desviarse del camino, buscando otra salida para que la sigan y darle la oportunidad a los pequeños de escapar.

– ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – un grito hizo que Ichigo dejara de correr y mirara al origen de este, los hombres dejaron de perseguirla e hicieron lo mismo que ella.

– Vaya parece que nuestra querida ladrona tenía una pequeña mascota – dijo el mismo hombre que descubrió a Ichigo mientras tenia a uno de los cuatrillizos alzándolo del cuello de su saco.

Ichigo miraba con horror la escena, por el grito que escucho creía que era Honcha, pero no podía estar segura – _"¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo lo encontraron?! ¿Qué demonios hice mal? ¿Dónde está Hanacha? ¿O… será Honcha el que no está? ¡No tengo tiempo de pensar estupideces! debo rescatarlo. – _Pensaba Ichigo mientras respiraba profundamente para calmarse, pero en ese momento sintió un dolor en su nuca y luego vio todo negro.

_POV ICHIGO_

Desperté con dolor de cabeza, no sabía dónde me encontraba, cuando trate de levantarme me sorprendí al descubrir que estaba atada de manos y pies, en ese instante recordé lo que había sucedido y busque con la mirada a los dos pequeños encontrándome con una habitación vacía y muy sucia – _"una oficina supongo" – _ pensé mientras seguía buscando con la mirada, no tuve que buscar mucho pues uno de ellos estaba a unos metros de mí, en peores condiciones que yo, no entendía que estaba ocurriendo, estaba sangrando de la nariz, creo la tenía rota, se notaba que lo habían golpeado y estaba desmayado. – _"¡¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?! ¡¿Cómo pude bajar la guardia?!" – _me reprochaba mentalmente.

No sabía qué hacer – "_No. Ichigo… contrólate, no entres en un ataque de pánico, respira. Ahora trata de acercarte a él, debes ver que este bien." – _ me decía a mí misma mientras me arrastraba para acercarme a él pero algo me detuvo, uno de los hombres de hace un rato me estaba pisando el costado izquierdo.

– ¡MIREN! ¡La bella durmiente ya despertó! – Dijo con burla en su voz

– ¡Y sin príncipe encantador! Las princesas no hacen eso preciosa, deberías haberme esperado – dijo otro mientras se acercaba con un tono de lujuria casi palpable en su voz y una sonrisa perversa, me dio asco. Cuando llego junto a mí me tomo con fuerza del rostro, el pie en mi costado dejo de hacer presión y escuche como se estaban riendo. El hombre se acercaba peligrosamente a mi rostro mientras la otra de sus manos salió de mi rango de visión, sabía lo que iba a hacer, sabía lo que quería, y no lo permitiría.

_FIN POV ICHIGO_

Antes que el hombre pudiera hacer algo, Ichigo libero su rostro de la mano de este, en un rápido movimiento que ni ella supo cómo lo hizo, giro sobre sí misma y pateó al hombre en el rostro con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo mal herido y cansado se lo permitió. El hombre, al no esperar el golpe cayó de espaldas con la nariz rota.

– ¡TU! ¡MALDITA! ¡ME LAS PAGARAS! – Gritaba el hombre mientras se levantaba y acercaba a Ichigo con claras intenciones de golpearla, pero esta no se iba a dejar, ella era más fuerte que aquellos hombres, pero estaba atada – _"Mi daga" – _recordó Ichigo, ella siempre la tenía guardada en el cinturón de su pantalón, solo tenía que alcanzarla – _"pero… si me la quitan… ¿cómo escaparemos?" – _pensaba con preocupación. Al final decidió no sacarla, en cuanto el hombre llego hasta ella comenzó a golpearla, sin embargo Ichigo no se quedaba atrás, haciendo uso de su agilidad gatuna volvió a girar en el suelo para patearlo, esta vez, apuntando a la ingle y fallando dándole en la rodilla; el hombre que en un principio había pisado a Ichigo fue a socorrer a su compañero, Ichigo al verlo volvió a girar y le rompió la nariz, al igual que a su compañero. Ambos hombres, ya cansados de que Ichigo les estuviera golpeando, comenzaron a golpearla al mismo tiempo y sin piedad.

Le resbalaban lágrimas por su rostro pero no se daba por vencida, seguía tratando de patear a ambos hombres mientras trataba de soltar sus ataduras. Lo único que la hizo detenerse de golpear a aquellos repugnantes hombres, fuel el sentir un cuchillo clavándose en su hombro.

Ichigo lanzo un grito de dolor.

– ¡DETENGANSE! – dijo una voz ronca y profunda desde la oscuridad. Cuando el dueño de esa voz salió de entre las sombras Ichigo lo reconoció como el hombre que los había descubierto en primer lugar. – No queremos que nuestro nuevo juguete se dañe ¿o sí? – Decía con malicia en su voz mientras se acercaba a Ichigo y se agachaba para estar a su altura – Y vaya que tiene espíritu nuestro nuevo juguete, será divertido ver como se rompe ese escudo de niña fuerte que tienes – le dijo mientras la agarraba del rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos, los de ella reflejaban odio y determinación; los de él malicia, burla y lujuria. El hombre comenzó a reírse mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a retirarse. – No la toquen. Déjenlos encerrados. – dijo antes de irse completamente.

Los otros dos hombres obedecieron sin rechistar, a lo que Ichigo supuso ese hombre era el líder de este grupo de bandidos.

_POV ICHIGO_

– ¿I… Ichigo? – escuche, sorprendida dirigí mi mirada al pequeño, no sabía que había despertado.

– ¡Honcha! ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunte preocupada a lo que este, en respuesta, asintió – ¿Que sucedió? –

– Luego que te desmayaras… Quise ayudarte… pero me golpearon… lo siento… – hablaba dejando espacios, supongo que no está acostumbrado a que sus hermanos no estén para terminar su frase.

– No te disculpes, no es tu culpa – le dije tratando de tranquilizarlo – ¿Cómo te atraparon y donde está tu hermano? –dije en el tono más bajo que pude para que aquellos bandidos no supieran que hay alguien más aquí.

– Cuando vimos que tratarías de alejarlos… decidimos esperar para salir… pero cuando vimos que bloquearon la puerta… decidimos ayudarte… Salí del escondite… y golpee al hombre en la pierna… pero parece que no le dolió… porque me agarro… y luego te golpearon… lo siento… yo solo quería ayudar… pero solo lo empeore… – decía mientras bajaba la mirada y con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, recordé lo felices que se veían hace unas horas y se me rompió el corazón. Tome una decisión.

– Honcha, quiero que me escuches muy bien – le dije muy seria – NO fue tu culpa, hiciste lo que creías correcto y eso está bien. Así que no te disculpes y levanta la cabeza. – Vi su sorpresa por mis palabras, pero también vi agradecimiento en su mirada mientras asentía firmemente.

– Ahora, vámonos de aquí – pude ver la determinación creciendo en sus ojos y me sentí muy orgullosa – Tengo una daga en la cintura de mi pantalón, necesito que la tomes – le dije mientras me acercaba a él.

Al tener las manos atadas en la espalda, fue complicado que él alcanzara la daga, pero al final, lo logro y justo a tiempo porque un minuto después entraron otros dos hombres.

– Es hora de jugar – dijo uno mientras me levantaban del suelo bruscamente, como tenia tanto manos como pies atados no podía caminar, por un segundo creí que me soltarían, pero no fue así, me cargaron y llevaron como si fuera un costal de papas. Atravesamos dos puertas, una de la habitación donde estaba, y la otra que daba a lo que supuse era la bodega de la tienda, pero parecía lo tenían como punto de reunión pues todos los hombres estaban aquí.

Aproveche para contarlos, eran once contando al líder y los dos hombres a los que golpee se encontraban allí también, no estaba mal. En cuanto llegamos a una pared extraña me hicieron poner de pie.

– Ten cuidado, la princesa tiene carácter – dijo uno de los hombres a los que golpee. Me soltaron las manos, pero antes que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa me habían atado a la pared. Con eso supe que no podía tardar más tiempo, en cuanto desataron mis pies patee al hombre frente a mí y luego al que estaba a su lado.

– Yo advertí – dijo el mismo hombre con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

El que suponía era el líder se me acerco y me golpeo en el estómago sacándome el aire luego me agarro del cabello y halo de este para que alzara la cabeza.

– Escúchame bien mocosa, ahora eres nuestro juguete, ahora debes obedecernos – me decía mientras mis pulmones rogaban por que el aire regresara a estos.

Mientras el hombre seguía diciendo cosas para que me quebrara, de reojo pude ver como la puerta se abría lentamente y Honcha y Hanacha entraban. Venían armados con pequeñas dagas, nadie los había visto todos estaban pendientes del "espectáculo" así que decidí darles ventaja a los pequeños. Con mi mirada rete al repugnante hombre que me miro divertido, alce mi rodilla y le di un golpe directo en la ingle, me soltó mientras se echaba para atrás y se retorcía de dolor, yo sonría victoriosa mientras miraba las caras de estupefacción del resto. Ya no podía ver a los pequeños, realmente se volvieron buenos ocultándose.

En cuanto el hombre pudo levantarse me miraba con rabia, pero no iba a retroceder, lo mire fijamente mientras se acercaba a mí, estaba lista pare volver a atacar, pero lo que hizo no me lo espere. Me agarro de mi hombro lastimado, grite de dolor mientras él hacia presión en la herida.

– Ahora aprenderás – me dijo con furia en cada palabra, ahí fue cuando, de reojo, vi a uno de los pequeños, estaba entre las sombras justo junto a un hombre, estaba muy bien escondido. Lanzo uno de sus cuchillos y le dio en el brazo al repugnante hombre – _"Muy listo" – _pensé orgullosa del pequeño. El hombre me soltó y miro por todas partes para luego ver en la dirección en la que había lanzado el cuchillo y se fijó en el hombre que estaba pálido bajo la mirada de "su jefe", este se arrebató el cuchillo del brazo, se acercó amenazante al pobre hombre muerto de miedo.

– Te crees muy gracioso, ¿no? – dijo con los ojos llameantes de furia, después de que dijo esto lo apuñalo repetidas veces en el pecho, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, solo esperaba que los pequeños no lo hubieran visto, tener que lanzar un cuchillo a un ser humano ya era demasiado para ellos. El hombre que había sido apuñalado cayó al suelo, no estaba muerto, el "líder" lo había apuñalado de tal manera que muriera desangrado, eso era algo inhumano. Sentí como la furia iba creciendo poco a poco dentro de mí, cosa que debió notar porque su mirada mostraba malicia y diversión, de nuevo sentí asco.

_FIN POV ICHIGO_

– Vaya… ¿a la gatita le molesto lo que hice? – dijo el hombre con diversión en su voz. Ichigo bajo la cabeza, su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos, eso la habia tomado con la guardia baja – _"¿Cómo?… ¿Cómo me dijo?" – _se preguntaba mentalmente.

– ¿Qué? ¿Ahora no eres tan valiente? ¿Ya te rendiste? – se burlaba de ella aquel despreciable hombre.

– ¿Cómo…? – comenzó Ichigo con un hilo de voz.

– ¿Qué? No te escucho ¿acaso los ratones te comieron la lengua? – continuaba con su burla

– ¿Cómo me llamaste? – dijo casi susurrando

– ¿Ah? ¿Qué acaso el miedo te volvió sorda _gatita_? – Dijo resaltando el apodo. Sin dejar a Ichigo contestar continúo hablando – ahora que eres nuestra mascota te deberíamos poner un lindo nombre… ¿Qué les parece…? ¿Koneko-chan? – dijo con sorna.

– No me llames así – dijo sin cambiar su tono.

– ¿Por qué no _Koneko-chan_? – dijo con fingida inocencia.

Y esa fue la gota que rebaso la copa, por la mente de Ichigo pasaron imágenes de Kisshu, de las veces en que la llamaba de esa forma.

– Tu, rata asquerosa, – comenzó mientras levantaba la cabeza – ¡NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO DE LLAMARME ASÍ! ¡NUNCA MÁS VUELVAS A DECIR ESE APODO! – Dijo alzando cada vez más la voz – o te arrepentirás – esto último lo dijo en un tono bajo que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera a todos en aquel cuarto.

Fin del capítulo 5.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, me costo un poco de trabajo por que no soy muy buena que digamos haciendo a las personas "malas"

¿se acuerdan de los dos niños que se encontró el grupo de Ichigo en el capitulo anterior? ¿Yukio y Nana? bueno aquí la pregunta: ¿Quieren que se queden con el grupo de Ichigo? ¿o mejor no?

bueno respondiendo a los Reviews:

F: jeje creo que a todos nos pasa :P y este capitulo es un poquito mas largo que los anteriores, no mucho por que quería dejar un final intrigante y por que lo que viene es... ¡una sorpresa! ;) pero los que vienen tratare de hacerlos mas largos :D

Kiara-chan: perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí traje el capitulo, espero que te guste ;)

Bueno espero sus reviews!

por fa respondan la pregunta!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! ¿Como están?

Bueno... aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo! lo iba a subir ayer, pero se me hizo muy tarde :P sorry

Etto... no me acordaba bien cuales eran las edades de todos, pero las aproxime a lo que recordaba y teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que paso y bueno... espero que mis cálculos hayan sido correctos...

Bueno, sin mas... el capitulo!

**_Notas:_**

─ Diálogos ─

─ "_P__ensamientos" ─_

_Recuerdos_

Disclaimer: Ni Tokyo Mew Mew ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Estaba oscureciendo ya, Pudding no quitaba su mirada de la pequeña entrada a su escondite, estaba muy preocupada por sus hermanos y por Ichigo, hacía mucho habían salido y aun no regresaban. Por su mente pasaban los peores escenarios y eso provocaba que sus nervios aumentaran con cada minuto que pasaba. _– "¿Dónde están?" –_ se preguntaba mentalmente, sabía que no podía ir a buscarlos pues tenía que cuidar a la pequeña Heicha, a sus dos hermanos y a los dos pequeños desconocidos.

– Tranquila, pronto regresaran… – dijo Chincha –…y con mucha comida – termino Lucha tratando de animar a su hermana.

– Lo sé – les dijo dándoles una tierna sonrisa.

Pudding recorrió su pequeño escondite con la mirada y vio como la pequeña Heicha, que ya estaba mejor, hablaba con Nana, parecía que se llevarían muy bien a pesar de sus diferencias de edad, al poco tiempo Lucha y Chincha se unieron a la conversación de las pequeñas. Pudding al ver esa escena, no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse feliz de haber encontrado a los dos muchachos. Busco con su mirada a Yukio y lo encontró mirándola con desconfianza, ella le ofreció una sonrisa mientras se dirigía hasta él y se sentaba a su lado.

– ¿Por qué estás tan apartado de los demás? – le pregunto mientras regresaba su mirada a los pequeños

– No tengo porque contestarte – le respondió cortante. Pudding dio un suspiro cansado.

– Sé que no confías en nosotros, pero ¿no podrías hacer un intento? – Le pregunto con un toque de esperanza en su voz.

– ¿Por qué debería? Tu amiga nos ha tratado igual desde que entraron. – dijo sin cambiar su tono

– ¿Por qué? – Pudding repitió la pregunta mientras lo miraba a los ojos – Por eso – dijo mientras señalaba al grupo de pequeños – Dime… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tu hermana hablo así con alguien más? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste a los ojos y no tenía el miedo reflejado en ellos? Entiendo que quieres proteger a tu hermana, es lo mismo que Ichigo, ella… solo quiere protegernos. –

Yukio se quedó mirando a los más pequeños hablar, Pudding tenía razón, Nana estaba tan tranquila, sus ojos no mostraban el terror que siempre tenía.

– Pero… ¿Cómo podemos confiar en ustedes? Digo, son un grupo de siete donde casi todos son pequeños, ¿Cómo han sobrevivido tanto? Y ¿Cómo sé que no nos quieren hacer daño? Los únicos grupos grandes que conozco son de bandidos – dijo mientras apretaba sus puños.

– No te puedo pedir que confíes en nosotros de un segundo a otro, solo que hagas un esfuerzo déjanos ganar tu confianza y gánate la nuestra, principalmente la de Ichigo. El cómo hemos sobrevivido… digamos que es un secreto que, si así lo quieren, les diremos más adelante cuando te ganes la confianza de Ichigo – dijo Pudding con una sonrisa triste – Y… si quisiéramos, ya les habríamos hecho daño… –

– Ustedes no saben de lo que soy capaz de hacer para proteger a mi hermana – dijo alzando un poco la voz – además soy mayor que tú, por lo tanto más fuerte – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante. Pudding lo miro y le dio una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

– ¿mayor? ¿Cuántos años tienes? – le pregunto.

– no te sorprendas pequeña, pero tengo 12 años – dijo con tono arrogante

– pues, yo tengo 11 ¿Cuántos años tiene Nana? – pregunto sin quitar su mirada de los pequeños que hablaban con tranquilidad, incluso empezaban a sonreír.

– ¡¿11 años?! ¡Imposible! – Dijo con asombro a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa que, igual a las anteriores, no llegaba a sus ojos – Nana… tiene 7 ¿y tus hermanos? –

– Los cuatrillizos tienen 6 y Heicha 4. Me alegra que se lleven bien. Te molestaría si pregunto ¿Y sus padres? ¿De verdad están viajando solos? – dijo esto último con cautela, no quería que él retrocediera, ella sabía que la única forma de que Yukio confiara en ella era mostrándole que ella confiaba en él.

– Hemos estado solos desde antes de que todo esto ocurriera, no sé qué fue de nuestros padres, hemos vivido en la calle desde hace ya bastante tiempo; aprendimos a ocultarnos y sobrevivir sin un techo sobre nuestras cabezas; aprendimos a conseguir comida, a ocultarnos y movernos en silencio. Esa es la razón por la que hemos sobrevivido tanto tiempo, ya estábamos acostumbrados. – le dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza y apretaba sus puños.

– Sí que son fuertes – le dijo con admiración Pudding.

– Ya te conté mi historia, te toca ¿Qué hay de ustedes? – le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

– Pues… ¿Qué te puedo contar de mí?... Mi madre murió cuando era pequeña, y mi padre practica artes marciales fuera del país, así que desde siempre me he encargado de cuidar a mis hermanos – dijo mientras sonreía perdida en sus recuerdos.

– Espera… ¿desde muy joven te has encargado de cuidar tu sola a ellos? – le dijo con incredulidad en su voz mientras señalaba a los pequeños, a lo que recibió un asentimiento de cabeza.

– ¡Eso si es de admirar! – le dijo con la admiración palpable en su voz – Y… ¿la chica que viaja con ustedes? –

– ¿Ichigo? – Yukio asintió – Pues… ella… –

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

– Tu, rata asquerosa, – comenzó mientras levantaba la cabeza – ¡NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO DE LLAMARME ASÍ! ¡NUNCA MÁS VUELVAS A DECIR ESE APODO! – Dijo alzando cada vez más la voz – o te arrepentirás – esto último lo dijo en un tono bajo que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera a todos en aquel cuarto.

El silencio invadió el lugar, si un alfiler hubiera caído al suelo en ese instante, todos los presentes lo habrían escuchado claramente. Este silencio fue roto por una riza forzada del "líder" de los bandidos en un intento vano de retomar el control, sin embargo la gélida mirada de Ichigo le hizo callar de inmediato.

Los pequeños, que estaban escondidos, miraban todo en un estado de shock; jamás en lo que llevaban conociendo y viajando con Ichigo la habían visto de esa manera, nunca habían escuchado tanto odio y dolor mezclados en su voz, y su mirada… había perdido el poco brillo que le quedaba, ahora esta solo reflejaba un odio tan intenso que casi podían palparlo.

Después todo pasó en cámara lenta para los pequeños, una explosión detrás de Ichigo hizo volar la pared a la que estaba atada, dejando ver la tienda donde habían encontrado a Ichigo en primer lugar. Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido, pero la sorpresa cambio a terror al ver cómo, de entre los escombros de la pared, salía una muy furiosa Ichigo.

Nadie se movía, solo observaban como ella se levantaba lentamente para clavar sus fríos ojos en el "líder" de los bandidos, se quedaron observándose por unos segundos que, para los espectadores, parecieron una eternidad. Fueron sacados de su transe por un grito cargado de odio.

– ¡Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorfosis! – Después de ese grito se desato el caos. Ichigo se transformó.

– ¡ES UNA DE ELLAS! – grito un bandido al fondo del salón, y ese grito basto para que los demás salieron a correr despavoridos, tratando de ocultarse de ella.

Mew Ichigo en ese momento no estaba pensando, el odio la había consumido ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla de esa manera? Ese apodo era de Kisshu y nadie más podía usarlo y menos en el tono en que ese hombre lo hizo.

Se acercaba despacio hacia aquel hombre, el cual estaba paralizado del miedo, al llegar hasta él recogió el cuchillo con el que anteriormente había apuñalado a uno de sus "compañeros", y se abalanzó contra él. El hombre como podía esquivaba los ataques de Ichigo, hasta que tropezó y cayó al suelo, ya no tenía como huir de ella.

– ¿Ahora el escudo de quien se rompe? ¿Dónde está la rata que aprovechaba que no podía defenderme para golpearme? ¿Dónde está el bromista que tenía el control? – decía Mew Ichigo con un tono que helaba la sangre acercándose lentamente hasta aquel despreciable hombre para acabar con su miserable vida de una vez por todas, pero en un arranque de valentía los demás bandidos fueron a defender a su "jefe" _–"Que estúpidos"– _pensó Mew Ichigo al verlos interponerse entre ella y el "líder" armados con palos, pedazos de tuberías oxidadas, y algunos con cuchillos.

Todos se abalanzaron contra ella al mismo tiempo tratando de acertar al menos un golpe, pero Mew Ichigo los esquivaba con una increíble facilidad mientras les propinaba golpes que, a algunos los dejaba inconscientes, a otros solo los dejaba adoloridos e incluso hubo algunos que terminaron muertos.

En uno de estos ataques uno de los bandidos logro acertarle un golpe clavándole un cuchillo en el mismo brazo que el bandido anterior ya había apuñalado, sin embargo ella ni se inmuto. La adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo en esos momentos era tal que no sentía dolor alguno. El hombre que clavó el cuchillo lo lamento pocos minutos después, pues cayo inconsciente por una secuencia de golpes en la cabeza por parte de Mew Ichigo, los cuales dejarían sus repercusiones.

Así continuo la batalla, todos los hombres que aún se encontraban conscientes luchaban contra ella, hasta que todos se detuvieron abruptamente por un ruido proveniente de la entrada de la tienda, era la mezcla de un rugido y un grito desgarrador de niño pequeño. Todos quedaron paralizados mientras veían como las bestias con garras en cuatro patas que se asemejan a las de las arañas, jorobados lomos de piel café grisácea, arrugada y sin pelo, con finas hileras de dientes como colmillos, donde, en el centro de estos un colmillo enorme surge, tanto de la parte superior como la inferior y unas enormes fosas nasales aspiraban el aire, entraban.

Mew Ichigo nunca había visto tantos reunidos, eran unos quince como mínimo. Se escuchó otro de esos ensordecedores rugidos y, las bestias, se abalanzaron contra aquellos que seguían con vida. Mew Ichigo saltaba, esquivaba y atacaba con precisión y agilidad. Cambiaba de arma cada vez que dejaba una clavada en alguna de esas bestias.

Los gritos de aquellos hombres eran espeluznantes, todos cargados del pavor y el dolor que sentían en ese momento al estar siendo atacados por esas bestias.

– ¡¿CÓMO NOS ENCONTRARON?! – alcanzo a distinguir Mew Ichigo entre los gritos agonizantes de aquellos hombres y los rugidos, si es que así se le puede llamar, de las bestias.

– ¡SEGURO FUE ESA BRUJA! ¡DESPUES DE TODO, YA NOS TRAICIONARON UNA VEZ! – fue la respuesta al grito anterior.

Esto enfureció aún más a Mew Ichigo, _– "¿Cómo se atreven a decir eso? ¿Después de todo lo que sacrificamos por ellos? Después de… que… aquello… ocurrió…" – _Pensaba al borde de las lágrimas Ichigo, retomando su ataque contra esos monstruos, apuñalaba repetidas veces, cambiaba de armas para hacer más daño, y no se detenía por nada, ni siquiera por las múltiples heridas ni por la gran pérdida de sangre que estaba sufriendo.

Ya no pensaba, ya no sentía, parecía estar en un modo automático.

Ya había oscurecido completamente y la luna ya estaba en lo alto del cielo para cuando Mew Ichigo pudo dejar a todos, tanto hombres como bestias, fuera de batalla. Sin embargo ella no salió bien librada, tenía profundas heridas en sus brazos, piernas y espalda, por las que estaba perdiendo gran cantidad de sangre. No todo el mundo estaba muerto, pero si la gran mayoría. Las bestias acabaron con casi todos los hombres e Ichigo termino con algunas bestias, pero muchas solo estaban heridas e inmovilizadas.

Mew Ichigo se acercaba tambaleante hasta donde los pequeños, que aún no podían salir del shock que les ocasiono toda la pelea, estaban escondidos.

– Nos vamos – dijo en tono frio en cuanto llego a ellos. Los dos pequeños solo salieron de su escondite y fueron por las bolsas de comida que estaban escondidas en lo que quedaba de la tienda.

Mew Ichigo tomo el talego más grande, terminó de llenarlo con todo lo que encontraba y creía les sería útil. Dejo que los pequeños cogieran la maleta que, al ser más pequeña, pesaba menos. Así aprovecharon la oscuridad de la noche para encaminarse a su pequeño escondite.

A mitad del camino su transformación se deshizo y ella cayó de rodillas. Cuando uno de los pequeños se acercó para ver cómo se encontraba, ella solo se levantó con dificultad y continúo con su camino sin decir palabra alguna. Cuando estaban por llegar Ichigo miró la luna dio una sonrisa triste y colapso. La adrenalina que la hacía mantenerse en pie se había ido, dando paso a la fatiga.

– ¡Llama a nuestra hermana! – le dijo Honcha a su hermano mientras iba a ayudar a la mayor – ¡AHORA! – le repitió Honcha al ver que no se movía.

Hanacha tomo la maleta y se dirigió lo más rápido posible a la entrada del escondite.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Todos menos Pudding estaban ya dormidos, ella no podía dormir, la preocupación no la dejaba. Se había distraído un rato mientras hablaba con Yukio, pero cuando él se durmió los nervios y ese mal presentimiento habían regresado a ella.

Le había dicho a Yukio que ella haría la primera guardia pues no estaba cansada, mientras que él debería estar más cansado que ella; al principio Yukio se opuso, pero al final Pudding ganó. Ese chico le hacía recordar de cierta manera a Taruto, pero eso solo la entristecía más...

– "_Taru-Taru ¿Dónde estarás?" – _Pensaba con tristeza.

– ¡Hey! ¿Por qué la cara triste? Tus hermanos regresaran pronto – dijo Yukio que acababa de despertase y se había quedado observando a Pudding un momento.

Pudding lo miro confundida, para tratar de darle una de sus sonrisas.

– Si – fue lo único que respondió.

Los dos niños se pusieron alertas cuando escucharon un ruido en la entrada, pero la sorpresa fue muy grande cuando vieron al pequeño entrar cargando con la pesada maleta. Pudding corrió a abrazarlo.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿No les paso nada? ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Dónde están Honcha e Ichigo? – le preguntaba mientras revisaba que no estuviera herido, pero Hanacha no respondió, solo tenía los ojos abiertos llenos de miedo. Pudding se preocupó más. Lo ayudo a entrar y acomodarse junto a sus hermanos mientras Yukio entraba la maleta con comida.

– Yukio, iré a buscarlos. Cuida a los pequeños. No trates de detenerme. – le dijo en un tono frio que Yukio no le había escuchado antes. _– "¿Es la misma Pudding?" – _No pudo preguntarse mentalmente mientras asentía en respuesta a la orden de Pudding.

De inmediato Pudding salió del escondite mirando en todas direcciones, no tuvo que buscar mucho, pues pudo ver a Honcha a unos metros, se acercó a ellos y se horrorizo con lo que vio.

Ichigo estaba cubierta de sangre y perdía más con cada segundo que pasaba. No lo dudo y la agarro.

– Honcha ¿Puedes ir hasta es escondite y decirle a Yukio que venga? – le pregunto con voz calmada al pequeño el cual asintió en respuesta – y despierta a Chicha y Lucha para que te ayuden con ese talego, pero no despierten a las niñas. – agregó antes que el pequeño saliera corriendo en dirección al escondite.

– "_¿Qué fue lo que les ocurrió?" – _se preguntaba mentalmente Pudding al ver en el estado tan crítico de su amiga.

No espero mucho para que los muchachos llegaran. Yukio, al llegar, se quedó pasmado al ver el deplorable estado de Ichigo hasta que la Voz de Pudding lo saco de su estado.

– ¡Yukio ayúdame! – le dijo al ver que se quedó observando. Yukio fue a ayudar a Pudding mientras los tres pequeños llevaban la gran bolsa.

Con mucho esfuerzo lograron llevar a Ichigo al pequeño escondite, la recostaron boca abajo en una esquina e inmediatamente Pudding se puso a revisar las heridas de la mayor, mientras los pequeños dejaban el talego junto a la maleta cerca a las niñas que se encontraban dormidas, ajenas a todo lo que sucedía.

Con mucho cuidado y con las mismas sabanas rotas que uso Ichigo en ella le limpio y cubrió las heridas, sabía que no era lo mejor, pero era preferible a que se le infectaran. En cuanto termino se dirigió a los dos pequeños que acompañaron a su amiga.

– ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – les pregunto con la voz más calmada que pudo.

– Lo que sucedió fue… – comenzó a decir Honcha

– Que ella es un monstruo – Dijo Hanacha interrumpiendo a su hermano y dejando a todos sorprendidos por sus palabras.

Fin del capitulo 6.

* * *

buajaja soy mala 3:) ok, no. :P

Bueno... que puedo decir... creo que en este capitulo se puede ver mas el cambio que sufrió Pudding debido a la situación.

bueno ahora a contestar los reviews!

Lovekisshu1: Que bien! gracias! n.n espero que te guste este capitulo! :)

F: tranquila, no te preocupes :). Gracias! n.n y si, antes la veía y la verdad me gustaba bastante n/n pero por culpa del colegio y los profesores que me quitaban todo mi tiempo libre poniéndome enormes cantidades de tarea, (TT-TT) tuve que dejar de verlo :'( ¿y a ti?

kiara-chan: jjajajaja espero que quedaras satisfecha con el resultado :D y gracias! :D

y **con respecto a la pregunta del capitulo pasado**, dos personas han votado por que Yukio y Nana se queden con Ichigo y su grupo. En el próximo capitulo se cerrara esta "mini votación" :D

bueno sin mas: Gracias por leer!

por fa dejen un review dejando su opinión!


End file.
